


Plump

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Banter, Biting, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), M/M, Rimming, Teasing, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Crowley loves Aziraphale's body.





	Plump

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prompt on the Tadfield Advertiser](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490858) by Anonymous. 



> For a prompt on the Tadfield Advertiser!

 “Oh, _angel_ ,” Crowley murmurs, and he drags his tongue up the column of Aziraphale’s spine, tracing where the bone rests just beneath the well-cushioned flesh of Aziraphale’s back. Aziraphale convulses at the strange sensation, his elbows dropping out from under him and leaving him on his forearms on the bed, sprawled in the sheets with his legs spread and Crowley between them, arse clumsily pushed into the air, against Crowley. “You are _delicious_.”

“My dear,” Aziraphale said breathlessly, grabbing tightly at the sheets, “am I _indeed_? You might— make a meal of me, then, _oh_ , Crowley, that tickles!”

“Does it?” Crowley said, in a tone of manufactured innocence, and dragged his tongue away from Aziraphale’s shoulder. This body… _Oh_ , this body. This beautiful, wonderful body that Aziraphale wore so perfectly, with its plump curves and rolls of fat, with its squeezable, bitable thighs, its round, grabbable buttocks, and the arse _itself_ — “Does this?”

“Does— Oh, _Crowley!”_

Crowley pressed his tongue deeper, playing against the rim of Aziraphale’s hole, and as he did he grabbed at the gorgeous, rounded flesh of Aziraphale’s _legs_. Bless, but he could die with these legs wrapped around him, really and forever, quite happily – barely a day went past when he didn’t mourn the old fashions, where every day he saw them squeezed into tight, soft trousers, and Aziraphale’s _calves_ , oh, but his _calves_ , were out like they were to be admired in a museum, soft and ready for the biting.

Crowley drew back his tongue to nip at the side of Aziraphale’s arse, and Aziraphale heaved in a gasp, shuddering. Crowley’s hands were grasping at his cheeks, now, just playing, feeling the soft yield and then the harder resistance of the muscle and fat underneath the outer layer.

“Want to sink my teeth into you,” Crowley murmured, and sufficed with grazing his teeth over the soft, pale skin, delighting in the way his teeth left little white marks in their wake. Aziraphale moaned.

“Oh, do _shut up_ about your teeth,” he groaned, arching his back plaintively. “It’s your tongue I want you for, you vile old serpent!”

“Serpent, am I?” Crowley asked, laughing. “Well, why don’t I coil about you, _dearheart_ , and let you squirm and beg for me to touch your prick?”

“As if you wouldn’t be punishing yourself as much as me,” Aziraphale retorted, and Crowley put his mouth back over his hole, delighting in the way Aziraphale gasped and ground back against him. “Oh, Crowley, I wish you’d _have_ me.”

“I’ve got you, darling,” Crowley purred, and dragged Aziraphale over, onto his back. Immediately, he was on him, pressing his face against the rounded curve of his belly, even as he slicked his cock and settled himself at Aziraphale’s arse. This belly! This _gut!_ The softest, warmest spot in the universe, right here, the perfect cushion, dusted with golden hair and with a little shadow instead of a proper navel, a few freckles here and there, and Crowley could nip and nipple and tongue and _grab_ , and Aziraphale moaned as Crowley thrust inside him.

“You’re ridiculous,” Aziraphale said, but when Crowley licked a stripe up his stomach Aziraphale jumped, the muscles there twitching and jerking, and Crowley laughed.

“ _You’re_ all mine,” Crowley responded, and buried his face in the soft swells at Aziraphale’s chest, even as the angel grabbed at his hips to pull him deeper. “Love you, angel, love you—”

“For my body?” Aziraphale asked, tone wry. 

“For your _sssoul_ ,” Crowley hissed, and pressed kisses to the side of Aziraphale’s plump neck, squeezing him, sinking right against him and _into_ him, feeling the wondrous comfort of Aziraphale’s body, surrounding him on his every side. “But yes, angel, for your body, for this body, I love this body…”

“I love you too,” Aziraphale murmured, eyes glittering with amusement even though his cheeks were flush and his lips parted, and slapped the side of Crowley’s thigh, making him let out a sharp noise. “ _Do_ put your back into it, dear.”

“ _Yesss_ ,” moaned Crowley, and set up a more punishing rhythm.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that [the Tadfield Advertiser](https://tadfield-advertiser.dreamwidth.org/517.html) and the [Good Omens Prompt Meme](https://onthedisc.dreamwidth.org/9084.html) are both up and running, and people should definitely go leave prompts and fills on both!!


End file.
